Dear Fanfiction
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Walter is finally going to answer the age old question: 'Why do you and Gary get along so well' In this extremely cheesy and moralful letter to his fans, Walter explains why you should always love your siblings, even if they do throw you into an electric fence! WARNING! Contains spoilers for the first film and hints at spoilers for the second film.


**Author's note! So, this story was just a mad idea and a one off so don't expect another one of these. But I thought that I would give it a go so here you are!**

**Walter, Gary and all them lot are owned by the muppets who are owned by Disney. Yay!**

Dear Fanfiction,

Hello! So I'm a little nervous because I've never done this before but I've decided to write you all a letter because I have to explain something to you. I'm not sure what you'll think but here we go anyway because I'm a muppet and the one thing we all love, apart from bursting into song every five minutes, is making a huge cheesy speech. And I have something I really need to get off my chest, so I'll just come out with it.

In interviews and the like, the one question I get asked the most (apart from: 'Why are you so obsessed with the muppets?' and 'Will you go out with me?') is: 'Why do you and Gary get along so well?' To which I always give the response: 'Well, he's my brother, I love him.' But I understand that that isn't really a good enough reason. I mean, everyone loves their siblings but a lot of people find it weird that I still get on with him so well, even after all the things he's done to hurt me. So I guess I owe you an explanation and _that_ is why I'm writing this letter.

Well it's kind of hard to explain but the thing with Gary is that I know him so well I can tell he has a good heart, that he's a good guy really, even if he fires me off the end of a see-saw or drops a super heavy cake on me. I know it seems crazy but I don't know really, he's my big brother, the one I can always rely on, go to for help or trust with by biggest secrets. Heck, he's the only person who understands my muppets obsession without thinking I'm crazy or something. That's the one thing I can count on.

So, I won't drag this out too long because I'm sure you all have stuff to do, I mean, I should really start practicing my whistle solo for the show, so I should probably end here. So, what am I trying to say with this letter? Let me think. Hmmmm… cliché… obvious moral lesson… got it! To any older siblings out there, reading this, what I'm trying to say is, no-one's perfect, so don't change for anyone. I'm not saying it's a good idea to put your younger sibling/s on a bike and then send it whizzing down a hill and let them crash. But what I am trying to say is that your family will always love you, so don't try and be the perfect brother/sister, just be yourself. Trust me, it works. And also, look out for your little siblings, they'll appreciate it.

And to any younger siblings out there like myself, I guess what I've been trying to say this whole time is, be thankful for what you have. Don't spend your time being huffy at your sibling/s because they kicked you off camera in the middle of a musical number or threw you into an electric fence. I know it's cheesy but you've got to forgive them because no-one benefits from holding grudges and things are way more fun when you're on good terms with each other.

As most of you will know, I left Gary at the end of _The Muppets_ (the film) to join the muppets whilst he went off to get married to Mary. I miss him like mad. I may not show it but, hey, I'm an actor. I even miss the moments when he was a jerk to me, like that time I couldn't open that door because I was too short so I took a running jump into it and flew through the door and slammed into a kitchen cupboard, and all Gary did was stand and laugh. I miss that, even if I had to slam myself head-first into a wall again, I would do it just to hear his laugh again. I won't grieve for him though, what I'm trying to say with this letter is that you shouldn't be sad for what you've lost, you should be happy for what you've got because you never know when you're going to lose it.

I'm part of a new family now, the muppet family, which I am loving to bits. Although a day doesn't go by when I don't miss Gary, I'm truly happy here as a muppet. We've been though some tough times recently, what with Constantine and all that but I've shown at the end of _Muppets Most Wanted_ that I'm willing to put anything on the line for my new muppet family, I will sacrifice anything for them and I don't regret this decision one bit, and that's what matters, no regrets. So please, if you're reading this letter take a moment to look around and be happy with your life because happiness is the key to a better life.

All my love

Walter.

xxx

**Oh wow, that was easily the cheesiest thing I have ever written! The reason it was super fun was because I have an older sibling too! She'd like to be called Lou but you didn't need to know that, anyway it was fun writing this because pretty much everything I like a representative of the relationship between Lou and me. So that was too much information and also, apologies to any only-childs who became extremely jealous of Walter in that fanfic. Sorry and bye!**


End file.
